Havik
'|align=center}} "He is not good or evil" -- Mortal Kombat:Armageddon Bio Card Havik is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception. About Havik Hailing from Chaosrealm, Havik is a cleric of Chaos. Neither good nor evil, his ambitions are to spread discord, and he will ally himself with those who can seek to further his ends, regardless of their goals. He is known to be a frequent troublemaker in Seido (the realm of Order), and is heralded as a hero by the populace of the Chaosrealm, where he has formed an alliance with the revolutionary Darrius. He opposes the Dragon King, Onaga, who rules by order. Storyline Seeing Onaga's return and plans to unite the Kamidogu as a possible threat to the "never ending turmoil of life", Havik made his way to put a halt to the schemes of the Dragon King. Along the way, he encountered a severely wounded Kabal, who had just been defeated by the Red Dragon Mavado. Healing Kabal's injuries, Havik manages to convince Kabal to restore the former glory that the Black Dragon clan once possessed in the name of anarchy. He did this in order to promote chaos in Earthrealm. Havik, along with Kabal and his new Black Dragon recruits, Kira and Kobra, ventured into Outworld. There, Havik revealed his plans: lure the heroes into a battle with Onaga, and, once the Dragon King had been defeated, take down or distract the victors of the battle long enough so that Havik could get close enough to the body and consume Onaga's heart, which granted Onaga the ability to resurrect the dead. By consuming the heart, Havik desired to gain this power. Havik lured the heroes to the Dragon King as planned, so that he could put his own schemes into motion. In Havik's Armageddon ending, he defeats Blaze and becomes the very essence of Chaos. He rips and reshapes the realms into twisted and chaotic places, thus fulfilling his dream of a chaotic universe. Combat characteristics Memorable moves *'Torso Spin:' Havik spins his torso around, using his arms to strike his opponent. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Diving Corpse:' Havik dives under his opponent knocking him/her into the air. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Crackling Legs Projectile:' Havik sends a projectile from his legs. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Head Snap:' Havik snaps his neck once and then back into place. This restores health and also says WUSAKAY! . (MK:D, MK:A) *'Corpse Taunt:' Havik bends his body down and comes back up. This also restores health, more so than the Head Snap and sais WUSAKAY. (MK:D, MK:A) Fatalities *'Human Pencil Sharpener:' Havik quickly devours his opponent's arms, and then vomits up bloody chunks of meat immediately afterwards. (MK:D) *'Batter Up:' Havik rips off his opponent's leg, and bashes their head off with it. (MK:D) Other finishers *'Hara-Kiri:' Havik rips off his own head with both hands, holds it forward, and collapses. (MK:D) Trivia *Originally, Havik was supposed to be an alternate costume for Noob Saibot. *Havik's beta name was Skab. *Havik and other denizens of Chaosrealm worship water, considering its random, uncontrollable flow sacred and chaotic. *If you knock Havik completely off of the sky tower in Deception, in the middle of his yelling as he plummets toward the ground he exclaims "Ah man, this is gonna suck" and then resumes his screaming the rest of the way down. But in Armageddon, Taven, and custom male characters who use the voice of "Large Male 2" will also yell and exclaim "Ah man, this is gonna suck" and screams continuously to the ground... *Havik's facial appearance (a half-naked skull and a pair of blank eyes), as well as his self-mutilating special abilities, seem to indicate that Havik is undead. However, this has never been stated in canon and likely reflects the nature of Havik's homeworld, Chaosrealm. }} Category: Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Deception Characters